


but i never told you

by blueseasalt



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Fluff, M/M, Promise, Reunion, azure moon!felix, crimson flower!sylvain, ngl kinda rushed but aye day one sylvix, sylvix week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueseasalt/pseuds/blueseasalt
Summary: Sylvix Week — DAY ONE ; childhood / promise / reunion.Fate was cruel, and Sylvain knew he'd never be able to say what he wanted.





	but i never told you

**Author's Note:**

> did this impulsively hahaha its 11 pm goodnight

** PART ONE — CHILDHOOD.  **

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ A gentle sigh slipped past the younger boy's lips, ember orbs tracing the vast cloudless sky. The pantones painted across pleasantly. It was rare to see such a blue color dancing whimsically across the sky he envied so much. No wondering wispy clouds could even stroke across. No gray clouds that signaled the new wake of snow that would soon blanket the area — the ground they walked on. It was different. It was new.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Sylvain hated it. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ He hated it all. The change in weather. The change in his life. A young boy who was cursed the day he was born. Cursed with a crest he didn't understand. Cursed with the grudge and hatred of his older brother that only yelled venomous words at him, constantly controling the span of his life ; keeping him enclosed in small spaces or in the cold until he grew numb — from both the cold and the emotions he didn't dare show. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Tiny feet dug into the rich damp soil below him, brows creasing ever so softly as another sigh seeped from his lips. Defeated, he bit the urge to cry. He bit the urge to lament and wallow in his own self loathing that he was taught to hold in. Digits clenched, crescents forming harshly against his redden palm, threatening to tear the flesh that protected him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Until he heard a loud scream echo within the evergreen trees. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Sylvain could feel the inner turmoil beginning to grow, conflicting and bantering in his mind. A shaky breath withdrew from his pink, cold lips. Soon, his feet took him to the source, dragging amongst the muck of the ground. His heart raced violently against his chest, thumping wildly in his eardrums. The cold air nipped at his cheeks, his lungs soon filled with the piercing feeling of pain coursing through his body.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ The cries grew louder and louder, continuing like a mantra. He was almost there. He knew he was almost there. His steps soon grew slower, halting as the cries bounced amongst the forest. Quickly, nimble fingers grasped onto the tree, peering over the small hill.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Down below was a crying child he knew all too well ; Felix.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ His gaze flickered down a safer path, noticing the skid marks of the path Felix had taken. But considering his state, he knew had fallen and tripped once more. His hands continued to rest on the tree, taking slow steps down the hill, letting out a straggled noise when his foot slipped, and yet, he was able to regain his balance, "Felix—" his voice was soft, his own vain attempt at staying calm, "I'm coming, I'm coming. I'll be there soon." he attempted to reassure him, and despite hearing his cries grow muffled, he knew he had to move fast.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ His hand reached out, leaping forth to grasp on another tree to stabilize himself. Sylvain took a deep breath before he continued down the hill, withdrawing from the tree as he took fast steps down the hill. Last second, he slipped down, inevitably stopping right before he bumped into Felix.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ The crying boy looked at him with bleary, glistening orbs, his waterline fiercely glowing a red as more tears threatened to spill over. Absentmindedly, Sylvain's hand rose, examining him, "I'm sorry I took so long. I'm here now! So... Please don't cry anymore." his palm ghosted along Felix's cheek, a frown playing on the curvature of his lips. "Are you hurt anywhere..? Geez, Fe, you're covered in mud."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ A huff was finally heard from him, "... I didn't see the rock."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "You mean— that pretty big one over there?" a teasing tone laced his voice, trying to make light of the situation.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "I didn't see it!" Felix reiterated, his hands shoving at Sylvain's chest, a scowl playing on his face.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Okay, okay. Fine. Yeah, it's hard to see." The redhead humored the other, orbs glistening with amusement before growing concerned, "Why are you out here? Followed me again? It's not safe for you to travel out here when you're not used to it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "... You weren't... there. All... of us were supposed to be together today and you weren't... there." his words were spaced out, slow and meek, almost sheepish as he looked away, "You didn't tell anyone you were leaving."

⠀⠀⠀⠀ "... Ah, I see." he let out a hum, letting his fingers grasp the other's hand lightly, "I'll be sure to tell you next time I'm out, okay? Don't do anything dangerous like this again? Wait— you did scrape your knee! Felix!" he chided lightly, watching as an embarrassed hue dusted along his cheeks.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "It doesn't hurt!" 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Doesn't matter! Get on my back." 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "But—!" 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "No way, you can't wiggle out this one." 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Begrudgingly, the younger male climbed onto the redhead's back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Sylvain took the time to readjust his figure before venturing back home, "Ugh... You're so reckless." 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "So are you." 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "I know."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Silence soon blanketed them. The sound of his steps echoing amongst his ears as he continued his steps. The crisp cool air continued to numb his cheeks, the feeling of warmth barely coating his cold fingers. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Syl?" 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Yeah, Fe?" 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "We'll be together always, right?" 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Always." 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ _Felix was his own little promise after all. _

** PART TWO — <strike>BROKEN</strike> PROMISE.  **

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Your Highness, is he really that mad?" Sylvain scratched at his head irritably, digits tangling amongst his red tresses as his lips pursed. "Come on— I couldn't help but transfer classes. It's just classes! I'm still able to see you guys. Like right now— I'm hanging out with you, aren't I?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Dimitri blinked, fingers clasping together gently before he leaned forth, head craning to the side, "You can drop the formalities, Sylvain." he released a breath, letting his eyes flutter shut momentarily, "Truthfully, I'm unsure as to what to say in this situation. And unfortunately, I'm unable to mediate for you both. He would have my head before I could even utter a word of this situation."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "... Dimitri, I don't know what to do." he sulked, draping himself against the table sullenly, "It's like he's a new person— compared to when he was younger. I don't know how to talk to him anymore. Anything I do sets him off almost immediately. The camaraderie we had before is nonexistent! I don't... understand his feelings at all."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Perhaps you can talk to him." the prince muttered idly, index finger tracing a small cut evident against the wooden table, "It's plausible he'll wave you off, but I think it may be better to approach than run away right now. There's something bugging him, it seems. It does not hurt to try."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "I suppose you have a point. Damn, I really can't wrap my head around this." ember orbs settled on the concerned male in front of him before he forced a smile of his own, "Thanks, though. I'll try to find him." with that, he pushed himself back up, bidding the other a farewell as he sought out for male.

⠀⠀⠀ Sylvain knew Felix was avoiding him, but that didn't quite stop him. Steps echoed along the narrowed hallway, growing hurriedly as time passed. He continued to ask around, but he was nowhere to be found. It didn't take long for him to grow frustrated. Irritable. But just before he opted to give up, he spotted the familiar male — the familiar school attire adorning his figure with his haphazard hair tied up that disappeared just around the corner.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Immediately, his steps surged forth, just barely grasping onto the male's wrist. He watched as his steps halted, head turning to peer over his shoulder, "What is i—" his eyes widened momentarily before he shifted his gaze away, a sneer evident, "Unhand me, Sylvain. I am in no mood for your games right now." 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Felix, this is serious!" Sylvain tried, his tone laced with desperation before his grip tightened, "Please, hear me o—" 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Hear you out?" a bitter laugh dripped from his lips, almost forced — as if it was concealing something, "What else am I going to hear from you, Sylvain? I don't need any of your excuses. You are but a dog— mindlessly doing whatever that will sate your desires. I no longer want to be strung along such a path." Felix seethed, yanking his arm away. "Leave me be." 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "You're far too upset over this small class transfer— there has to be something wrong with it. Please tell me. I can't fix it if I don't know anything!" his hands rose up cautiously, showing his vulnerability as orbs softened with sadness, "Please, Fe..." the nickname rolled off his tongue easily, watching as the cold, disdainful look on Felix's face morphed into surprise momentarily before dissipating, "Please. You're getting farther and farther away from me and I don't want that to happ—" 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "— you promised we'd be to—" the words seemed to slips out of his mouth unconsciously. Felix's hand rose, covering his own mouth, as if he was shocked he had said it, "... Never mind. Maybe this transfer is good. There's no need for you to close our distance no longer after all." a sigh was heard from him, shoulders raising and lowering, "Just leave me be." his tone grew cold once more, sharp eyes glancing over to look at him warningly before retreating rather quickly, leaving him behind. 

** PART THREE — REUNION.  **

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ The sound of weapons clashing and the familiar iron smell reached his nose was something he was used to. The shrieks of pain or joy echoing in a sick, twisted melody he was used to hearing.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ He hated it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ He hated it so much.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Being on the battlefield, facing the comrades he had grown deep bonds with before being slain right before his eyes. Sylvain opted to avoid them, he opted to hide away, but he could no longer run. Not when he saw the man stand before him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ A scornful look was permanently etched onto his face, staring at him with unwavering eyes. And yet, the tremble in his sword grew evident. Sylvain couldn't run. He stayed rooted in place, despite the war that happened all around them. Five years had passed— he never saw Felix's face. As the five years passed, he stayed by Edelgard's side, unable to go back home.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ He didn't think he had a home after that day.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ He no longer had a solace he looked forward to.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "... You look well." Sylvain whispered softly, barely audible— barely heard against the sound of the weapons.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "... Cut the chatter, you dog." venom dripped from his words, eyes narrowing, "There's no time for talking on the battlefield."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "You're right." he paused, holding his lance tightly, despite the tremble that was evident in his hold. It felt heavy, for once. "You're always right, Fe."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "I'm never wrong, Syl." a mournful look crossed over Felix's physiognomy before his grip tightened on his sword, "You will only die by my hands." he spoke adamantly, despite his voice cracking ever so softly before he continued, "And I will only die by your hands."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Sylvain's heart stopped. His mouth falling agape as the words clicked in his mind. His grip loosened, staring at him with large orbs. His heart raced. His lance threatened to fall onto the floor, it was barely in his grasp now. That was until a laugh left his mouth; soft and genuine, something that was finally real. It was the first time he felt light within the five years — relieved, even. Despite his smile, his vision grew blurry with unexpected tears.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "I thought you would have gotten better at flirting after five years, Felix."

⠀⠀⠀⠀ "As if I'd flirt with you." he huffed out before a smile that reached his eyes finally made way, readying his stance.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Trembling hands rose to wipe at his face, ridding of his tears as his own stance had begun. With that, they both surged forth, the shuddering impacting sound of their weapons finally clashing was heard.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Something that Sylvain had feared was something that soon eased his nerves. His lance barely was brought up to shield him as Felix's sword collided with it. Their gazes met; for once, tender and warm, yet laced with their sorrows and unspoken words. And still, Sylvain just knew, speaking through his tearful emotions—

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "We'll always be together, right?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Always."


End file.
